One Year
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary. Whet will they do? FLUFF


**Little one-shot I've wanted to do, Klaine's one year anniversary! Hope you will enjoy!**

**Warning: FLUFF**

* * *

Kurt woke up, excited for today. Because this was his and Blaine's one year anniversary. That's big. Like, huge. Kurt herd his phone buzz and he took it up,smiled when he saw that he had gotten a text from Blaine.

Hello honey! Happy anniversary! See you at the Lima Bean today for our anniversary date/day! Love you, Blaine x

Kurt started to smile even bigger after he read it, then answered it.

Hello you to! Miss you, happy anniversary! See you later, love you baby! Kurt x

Kurt went to the bathroom and started his morning routine, styled his hair in a way Kurt knew Blaine liked, dresses himself, took the best outfit he could find and went down to the kitchen where his dad, Carole and Finn sat, already eating. They all looked up when they saw Kurt come down, fully dressed and styled. ( well, it was always like that )

He sat down the table and started talking, like every morning. Except this was not like every morning.

''Kurt, could you help me in the shop today?'' Burt suddenly asked. Both Carole and Kurt looked up at him and rolled eyes, and Finn and Burt just looked confused.

''No dad, I can't. And you should know I can't.'' Kurt answered, both Burt and Finn still looking confused.

''Why?'' Both Burt and Finn asked, making Kurt and Carole look at each other and roll eyes.

''Because it's mine and Blaine's one year anniversary, and we liked to spend it together.'' Kurt answered, Finn and Burt finally getting it.

''One year? Woah, thats, like, a long time.'' Finn said, making Kurt look at him and sight.

''What? I've actually never had a relationship that long, me and Rachel are soon there.'' Kurt just looked at Carole with raised eyebrows and shook his head. Then he checked the time at his clock; 09:03, he gotta go.

''I've gotta go, I shall met Blaine at the Lima Bean in 30 minutes, so se you!'' Kurt said, went up from his chair, took his stuff, packed his bags and leaved.

* * *

When he arrived the the Lima Bean, he saw Blaine's car and when he looked in he saw Blaine stand last in the line, waiting for him. Kurt smiled and walked in to the shop and up behind Blaine.

"Hello sweetheart." Kurt said, making Blaine turn around, smiling big when he saw Kurt.

"Hello on you too, honey." Blaine answered, whit the flirty tone that made Kurt blush. After that they got their coffe and walked to their usual table, sat down and startled to talk, as an normal day. Under the table their foot's met each other and Blaine played whit Kurt's foot, making Kurt blush even more, because he had the most flirty boyfriend ever.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Kurt asked smirking.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise! But you will soon find out!" He answered, winking at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt said, looking at Blaine whit a loving smile, and this time is it Blaine who is blushing.

"I love you too. I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said whit a happy smile, and God, Kurt loved that smile. Because Blaine was extra beautiful when he smiled. Then they just sat there in a comfortable silence. When they both where done they went out.

"You take your car and follow me, okay? And when I stay, you stay in the car untill I come and get you. Got it?" Kurt nodded. "Great! Let's go!" Blaine said, looked around to see that they where alone, and then kissed Kurt quick.

"See you later!" Blaine said, and went in in his car. Kurt stood there for a few seconds, then went into his car. Blaine started to drive, and Kurt followed. They had talked alot about who would plan the date, and after a while Blaine had made him say yes to that Blainte would do it. And Kurt really wanted to know what he would do. It was a long drive, to wherever they where going and when they stopped they was in the beggining of a forest. Kurt saw jump out of his car and take something whit him, go into the forest and then dissapear. Kurt started to wonder what Blaine had planned, when suddenly Blaine opened his door.

''This way, Mr. Hummel.'' Blaine said, holding the door open so Kurt could get out.

''Thank you, Mr. Anderson.'' Kurt said when Blaine had closed the door.

''Follow me.'' Blaine said and took Kurt's hand and led him into the forest, where they walked for three miniuts then they reached and opening in the forest, where Blaine had laid out a picnic and Kurt started to smile when he saw it. It was one big blanket, whit pillows, two smaller blankets, water, fruit and some other stuff. Blaine still held his hand when they sat down.

''Do you like it?'' Blaine asks and Kurt smiles against him and leans in and kisses him soft on the lips then pulls back, still smiling.

''I love it. You did an amazing job Blaine.'' Kurt said, making Blaine look down and blush.

''Thanks, I just wanted someplace privat, just you and me.'' Blaine said looking at Kurt when he flushed and all Kurt could thing was that his boyfriend was the cutest person alive. Then Kurt remeberd a thing.

''Not so good at romance? Would not say that.'' Kurt said and winked, making Blaine look down.

''Well, I maybe just needed the right person.'' Blaine said looking at Kurt whit that smile that could make him melt.

''So, am I ''the right person''?'' He said moving a little closer to Blaine, now their shoulders touching.

''Yes, yes, and you will always be.'' Blaine answered right before Kurt leaned in and kissed him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck and Kurt his left hand on Blaine's cheek and the other and the back of Blaine's head. It took a few seconds before they fell back against the pillows. They where just lying there making out for a while, untill they broke apart, smiling who later turned to laughing.

''I love you.'' Blaine just said, looking at Kurt like he was the best in the world.

''I love you too, but I think we should eat now.'' Kurt said, sitting up quickly followed by Blaine who took out more food from a box Kurt didn't see before. Then they started to eat. Feeding each other, laguhing, talking, everything. After a few hours they where cuddled up whit pillows and the two blankets. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine where playing with Kurt's hair, something that only Blaine could do. An that was amazing. The moment was perfect. And Kurt felt like nothing could make it better, untill...

'_'Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back''_

* * *

Blaine stopped singing, and now he was just smiling down at his amazing boyfriend who smiled at the song, the song they had meet. They had talked about what ''their song'' was, but they had many; Teenage dream, when they had meet, Baby it's cold outside, their first christmas duet, Blackbird, when Blaine finally understood that he was in love with Kurt, Candles, their first duet as boyfriends and Come What May, the song they wanted to sing at their wedding. So it was a lot of songs. But they didn't care, as long as they had each other it was fine. They loved each other and that was all that counted.

''I really love you, you know that?'' Blaine said, looking down at his amazing boyfriend, who right then looked up, smiling.

''I know, but I still will never get tired of when you say that. And I really love you too, Blaine. You are the love of my life.'' Kurt said, looking at him, like he was the best in the world.

''You are the love of my life too, Kurt. And you will always be. I love you so much.'' Blaine said, feeling like it was only him and Kurt left in the whole world. Kurt turned so now he was lying whit his stomach down at Blaine's, and their faces really close. It just took a second for Blaine to close the gap between them and kiss him. Blaine felt Kurt smile against his lips, then roll over so Blaine was on top of him. Blaine had his hands at Kurt's back and Kurt moved his arms so they where around Blaine's neck. They laid there a long time, nothing else then making out, when Blaine pulled away.

''What about our gifts?'' He asked, rolled over so both of them was on their sides. They had agreed on giving promise rings to each other, but they would choose their own and give it too the other.

''Right.'' Kurt said and took his arms away from Blaine's neck and took a box out from his jacket. Blaine had it in his pocket so he took it out. Now they where sitting towards each other and both of them had their own boxes. Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine and Blaine smiled back. Then Kurt opened his box and Blaine looked at the ring and _wow_ it was beautiful. Kurt took it from the box and Blaine looked closer, and on the inside it stood: 'Kurt and Blaine'. The outside was simple silver and shiny, but oh so beautiful

''Kurt, it's amazing.'' Blaine said, because it was. Kurt looked down smiling. Blaine opened his box when Kurt looked up, and Kurt stared at it and smiled, looking so happy and beautiful. Blaine had taken a ring, silver like Kurt, whit small glass stones on it. On the inside their anniversary date, Blaine didn't know if it was enough.

''It's fantastic Blaine. I love it.'' Kurt said, Blaine took out the ring from the box and now they where both holding the rings. Both held out their hands, where the other would put on the ring. Both of them sat it one the others hand and smiled against each other. Then Kurt looked down at them with a smirk.

''You know, I really love them, but I have no problem with change them to marriage rings someday.'' Kurt said, still smirking when he looked up at Blaine.

''You know what? I would love that. But now we have to pack up and go home, you could always stay the night.'' Blaine said and winked, making Kurt roll his eye's.

''I was never thinking of not.''

* * *

They where at Blaine's hose and was liyng down at his couch, watching TV. Kurt loved doing this, lying on Blaine's couch, watch TV and being spooned of him. Kurt didn't know how but Blaine always knew how too make Kurt smile, make him in better mood when he is sad or just make him happy. They knew each other better then they did with themself. Blaine's face was buried in Kurt's neck where he kissed him light. Kurt smiled when Blaine kissed him more, on different places on his neck untill he started to kiss his jaw, following it up to his ear when he stopped.

''Maybe we should go too bed?'' Blaine said and Kurt nodded. They went up, changed ( Kurt had a pyjamas here ) and got ready for bed. This took about an half hour, then they both where in bed. In like twenty seconds they where just lying there, then Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, Kurt quick kissed him back and took his arms around Blaine's back. Blaine put his hands at Kurt's hips and Kurt could only think that the day had been _perfect_.

* * *

**FLUFF. Okay, I really liked this! Well, hope you liked it too! Byee!**


End file.
